Conferenza di Praga - Discorso di Hoppe
Di Hans-Hermann Hoppe Franz Cuhel occupa un posto d'onore nella storia del pensiero economico e della scuola di economia “viennese” o “austriaca” in particolare. Nel suo libro Zur Lehre von den Bedürfnissen (1907), Cuhel propose per la prima volta un'interpretazione rigorosamenteordinale dell'utilità marginale contribuendo così ad un progresso sistematico della teoria economica pura. Dal momento che questa conferenza è stata così chiamata in onore di Cuhel, ho ritenuto appropriato parlare anch'io, qui, di un problema di economia puramente teorico. Il mio oggetto, tuttavia, non è la teoria generale del valore ma, più specificamente, la teoria della moneta. Per il titolo della mia conferenza mi sono ispirato ad un famoso articolo di William H. Hutt, “Il rendimento patrimoniale.” 1 Come Hutt, voglio attaccare il seguente concetto: che il denaro tenuto tra saldi di cassa e conti di deposito sia in qualche modo “improduttivo,” “infruttuoso,” o “sterile,” che offre un “rendimento pari a zero;” che solo i beni di consumo ed i beni di produzione (d'investimento) producono benessere; che l'unico uso produttivo della moneta si trova nella sua “circolazione,” ovvero, nello spenderlo in beni di produzione o di consumo; e che il tenersi i soldi, ovvero il non spenderli, diminuisce il consumo e la produzione futuri. Questa idea è estremamente popolare all'interno e fuori dalla professione economica. Hutt offre molti esempi dei suoi propugnatori. Qui ne riporterò soltanto due. Il primo è John Maynard Keynes. Una citazione famosa dalla sua Teoria Generale sarà sufficiente per il mio scopo: “Un atto di risparmio individuale,” con cui Keynes intende giacenza monetaria o “tesaurizzazione” al posto di consumo o spesa d'investimento, equivale – per così dire – ad una decisione di non pranzare oggi. Ma non implica una decisione di pranzare o comprare un paio di stivali tra una settimana o un anno o per consumare una qualsiasi cosa specifica ad una qualsiasi data specifica. Quindi deprime il commercio di preparare il pranzo oggi senza stimolare il commercio di prepararsi per un certo atto futuro di consumo. Non è una sostituzione di futuro consumo-domanda per presente consumo-domanda – è una diminuzione netta di tale domanda. 2Ecco qua: tenersi i soldi, ovvero, non spenderli in beni d'investimento o di consumo, è improduttivo, effettivamente nocivo. Secondo Keynes, il governo o la sua banca centrale deve creare e quindi spendere la moneta che i “risparmiatori,” ovvero, i possessori di contanti, stanno tenendo improduttivamente ferma, in modo da stimolare sia il consumo che l'investimento (inutile a dirsi, questo è precisamente quello che i governi e le banche centrali stanno attualmente facendo, apparentemente per rettificare la presente crisi economica). Il secondo esempio proviene da più vicino, ovvero dai fautori del “free banking” come Lawrence White, George Selgin e Roger Garrison. Secondo loro, un aumento (imprevisto) nella domanda di moneta “spinge l'economia sotto il suo potenziale,” (Garrison) e richiede un'iniezione compensativa di spesa monetaria da parte del sistema bancario. Eccoci di nuovo: “una domanda di moneta in eccesso” (Selgin & White) non ha rendimento positivo o è persino nociva; quindi, è necessario un aiuto. Per i free bankers l'aiuto non è previsto che venga dal governo e dalla sua banca centrale, ma da un sistema di banche a riserva frazionaria in libera concorrenza. Tuttavia, l'idea in questione è la stessa: tenersi i soldi (alcuni o “in eccesso”) è improduttivo e richiede un rimedio. 3 Non voglio qui impegnarmi in una critica testuale di Keynes o dei “free bankers.” Li ho menzionati solo per chiarire ulteriormente l'idea che voglio attaccare e per mostrare quanto è diffusa – e consequenziale – la sua accettazione all'interno della professione di economia, sia all'interno che all'esterno delle cerchie keynesiane. Diversamente da Hutt, che procede “criticamente” nel suo articolo, ovvero attraverso un esame testuale di vari autori, ed arriva ad un suo opposto punto di vista del rendimento (positivo) dei soldi tenuti in un modo piuttosto indiretto e circostanziale, voglio procedere “apoditticamente”: attraverso una dimostrazione positiva della produttività esclusiva della moneta. 4 La prima risposta naturale alla tesi che i soldi tenuti o aggiunti ai saldi di cassa sono improduttivi è di controbattere, perché, allora, se tenersi i soldi o aggiungerli ai patrimoni è improduttivo per il benessere umano, la gente lo fa? Se le giacenze monetarie sono effettivamente “buone a niente,” nessuno le terrebbe o accumulerebbe – ma quasi tutti agiscono così in continuazione! E poiché tutta la moneta è sempre tenuta o accumulata da qualcuno – quando “circola,” lascia soltanto una mano per passare in un altra – essa dev'essere continuamente “buona per qualcosa” mentre viene tenuta (il che è sempre). Per capire cos'è questo “buona per qualcosa” della moneta, è meglio chiedere, quando, in che circostanze, non ci sarebbe domanda di giacenze monetarie? È interessante notare che esiste ampio accordo sulla risposta all'interno della professione di economia. È stato affermato nel modo più lucido da Ludwig von Mises. Non esisterebbe nessuna moneta e nessuna domanda di contanti in condizioni di “generale equilibrio,” o come la chiama Mises, all'interno della costruzione immaginaria di “un'economia che gira uniformemente.” In questa costruzione, ogni incertezza è rimossa dall'azione umana per assunto. Tutti conoscono precisamente i termini, i tempi e i luoghi di ogni azione futura e tutti gli scambi possono di conseguenza essere predisposti e prendere la forma di scambi diretti. Scrive Mises, In un sistema senza cambiamento in cui non c'è incertezza alcuna per il futuro, nessuno ha bisogno di tenere i contanti. Ogni individuo conosce precisamente di quale somma di denaro avrà bisogno in qualsiasi data futura. È quindi nella posizione di prestare tutti i fondi che riceve dacché i prestiti saranno resi alla data in cui ne avrà bisogno. 5Sulla base di questa fondamentale intuizione, possiamo dichiarare come prima conclusione provvisoria riguardo alla teoria positiva della moneta che la moneta ed i risparmi scomparirebbero con la scomparsa dell'incertezza (mai) e, mutatis mutandis, che l'investimento nei contanti deve essere immaginato come investimento nella certezza o un investimento nella riduzione di ciò che, soggettivamente, è avvertito come un disagio provocato dall'incertezza. In realtà, al di fuori della costruzione immaginaria di un'economia che gira uniformemente, l'incertezza esiste. I termini, i tempi e i luoghi di tutte le azioni e tutti gli scambi futuri non possono essere previsti perfettamente (con certezza). L'azione è per natura speculativa e soggetta all'errore. Sorprese imprevedibili possono accadere a breve. Ogni volta che delle doppie coincidenze di desideri fra coppie di futuri compratori e venditori sono assenti, per esempio, ovvero quando uno non vuole ciò che l'altro vuole vendere o viceversa, ogni commercio diretto (scambio) diventa impossibile. A fronte di questa sfida di contingenze imprevedibili, l'uomo può giungere a valutare i beni a seconda del loro grado di negoziabilità (piuttosto che per il loro valore d'uso per lui come beni di produzione o di consumo) ed a studiare anche la possibilità di vendere ogni volta che un bene acquistabile è più commerciabile di quello da cedere, così che il suo possesso faciliterebbe direttamente o indirettamente l'aquisizione futura di altri beni e servizi utili. In altre parole, può presentarsi una domanda per i mezzi di scambio, cioè, una domanda per i beni stimati per la loro negoziabilità o rivendibilità. E dal momento che un bene più facilmente ed ampiamente rivendibile è preferibile al meno facilmente ed ampiamente rivendibile come mezzo di scambio, “ci sarà,” come scrive Mises, per i meno commerciabili di una serie di beni usati come mezzi di scambio, una tendenza inevitabile ad essere uno per uno rifiutati finché non rimarrà un solo prodotto, che era stato impiegato universalmente come mezzo di scambio; in una parola, la moneta. 6Anche se questa breve ricostruzione dell'origine della moneta è ben nota, non è stata prestata sufficiente attenzione al fatto che, essendo il bene più facilmente ed ampiamente vendibile, la moneta è allo stesso tempo il bene più universalmente presente – utile immediatamente – (che è il motivo per cui il tasso di interesse, ovvero, il tasso di sconto dei beni futuri contro i beni presenti, è espresso in termini monetari) e, come tale, l'unico bene adatto per alleviare il disagio avvertito nel presente per l'incertezza. Dato che i soldi possono essere impiegati per la soddisfazione immediata della vasta gamma dei bisogni possibili, essi forniscono al suo proprietario la miglior protezione umanamente possibile contro l'incertezza. Tenendo i soldi, il suo proprietario guadagna la soddisfazione di poter affrontare immediatamente, al loro imprevedibile presentarsi, la vasta gamma delle contingenze future. L'investimento in beni monetari è un investimento contro l'avversione (soggettivamente avvertita) per l'incertezza. Una maggiore quantità di beni monetari porta maggior sollievo dall'avversione per l'incertezza. Il termine avversione per l'incertezza è qui inteso nel suo senso tecnico, contrapposto all'avversione per il rischio. La distinzione categorica fra incertezza da un lato e rischio dall'altro è stata introdotta nell'economia da Frank H. Knight ed elaborata ulteriormente da Ludwig von Mises con la sua distinzione fra probabilità dicaso e probabilità di classe. 7 I rischi (esempi di probabilità di classe) sono contingenze contro cui è possibile eliminare l'assicurazione, perché le distribuzioni oggettive di probabilità a lungo termine concernenti tutti i risultati possibili sono conosciute e prevedibili. Non conosciamo niente di un risultato specifico, ma conosciamo tutto dell'intera classe degli eventi, e siamo certi del futuro. Finché l'uomo affronta un futuro rischioso, quindi, non ha bisogno di tenere i contanti. Per soddisfare il suo desiderio di essere protetto dal rischio, può comprare o produrre un'assicurazione. La somma di denaro che spende per l'assicurazione è un'indicazione della grandezza della sua avversione al rischio. I premi di assicurazione sono soldi spesi, non tenuti e sono come tali investiti nella struttura fisica della produzione di beni di consumo e produzione. Il pagamento dell'assicurazione riflette la certezza che un uomo soggettivamente sente a proposito di (prevedibili) contingenze future (rischi). In distinto contrasto, finché l'uomo affronta l'incertezza è, abbastanza letteralmente, non sicuro riguardo alle contingenze future, ovvero, a proposito di cosa potrebbe volere o aver bisogno e quando. Per essere protetto dalle contingenze imprevedibili in momenti imprevedibili, non può investire nei beni di produzione (come nel caso dell'assicurazione contro i rischi); perché un tale investimento rifletterebbe la sua certezzariguardo a particolari bisogni futuri. Soltanto dei beni presenti, immediatamente utili possono proteggere dalle contingenze imprevedibili (incertezza). Né un uomo vuole investire nei beni di consumo per proteggersi dall'incertezza. Perché anche un investimento nei beni di consumo è un'espressione della certezza riguardo a specifici desideri momentanei o immediatamente incombenti. Soltanto i soldi, a causa della loro istantanea e non specifica vasta vendibilità, possono proteggerlo dall'incertezza. Quindi, proprio come i premi di assicurazione sono il prezzo pagato per proteggersi contro l'avversione per il rischio, allo stesso modo le giacenze monetarie sono il prezzo pagato per proteggersi contro l'avversione per l'incertezza. Nella misura in cui un uomo si sente sicuro riguardo ai suoi bisogni futuri, egli investirà nei beni di produzione o di consumo. Investire nei beni monetari è investire né in beni di consumo né nei beni di produzione. Diversamente dai beni di consumo e di produzione, che vengono consumati con il consumo o con la produzione, i soldi non vengono consumati con il loro uso come mezzo di scambio né sono trasformati in un altro prodotto. Se investo in beni monetari, è perché sono incerto circa i miei bisogni presenti e futuri e credo che una scorta del bene più facilmente ed ampiamente vendibile a disposizione mi prepari nel miglior modo possibile per andare incontro ai miei bisogni al momento ancora sconosciuti di tempi al momento ancora sconosciuti. Se una persona allora accumula contanti nel suo patrimonio, lo fa in quanto affronta una situazione di aumentata incertezza (soggettivamente percepita) per quanto riguarda il suo futuro. L'aggiunta al suo patrimonio rappresenta un investimento in certezza percepita nel presente contro un futuro percepito come meno sicuro. Per aggiungere al suo patrimonio, una persona deve limitare i suoi acquisti o aumentare le sue vendite di beni non monetari (beni di consumo o di produzione). Nell'uno o nell'altro caso, il risultato è un calo immediato nei prezzi di determinati beni non monetari. Come risultato della limitazione dei suoi acquisti di x, y, o z, il prezzo in denaro di x, y, o z si abbasserà (rispetto a quel che sarebbe stato altrimenti) e similmente, con l'aumento delle sue vendite di a, b, o c, i prezzi di questi beni cadranno. L'attore così realizza esattamente ed immediatamente ciò che desidera. Dispone di una maggiore liquidità (nominale e reale) ed è meglio preparato per un futuro sempre più incerto. L'utilità marginale dei contanti aggiunti è superiore (si colloca al di sopra) all'utilità marginale dei beni non monetari venduti o non acquistati. Con più contanti a disposizione e meno beni non monetari, si considera in migliori condizioni, altrimenti non avrebbe ridistribuito i suoi beni in questo modo. C'è un maggior investimento nella rimozione dell'incertezza percepita e c'è un minor investimento nei bisogni, presenti o futuri, considerati come certi. La situazione non cambia se c'è un aumento generalizzato nella domanda di moneta, ovvero se tutte o la maggior parte delle persone cercano di aumentare le proprie giacenze monetarie, in risposta ad un'incertezza intensificata. Essendo la quantità totale di moneta data, l'entità media delle giacenze monetarie non può aumentare, naturalmente. Né viene influenzata da un aumento generale nella domanda di moneta la quantità totale di beni di consumo e di produzione che compongono la struttura fisica della produzione. Rimane invariata. Nel tentativo di aumentare generalmente l'entità delle loro giacenze monetarie, tuttavia, i prezzi in moneta dei beni non monetari saranno spinti in basso e il potere d'acquisto per unità di moneta aumenterà analogamente. Quindi, la domanda (aumentata) e la disponibilità (data) di moneta sono nuovamente in equilibrio, ma ad un più alto potere d'acquisto per unità di moneta ed a prezzi più bassi dei beni non monetari. In altre parole anche se la disponibilità nominale non può aumentare come conseguenza di un aumento generale nella domanda di moneta, il valore reale dei beni monetari sì; ed è questo aumento nel valore dei beni monetari reali a determinare precisamente ed immediatamente l'effetto voluto: essere meglio preparati per un futuro ritenuto come meno sicuro. Nessuno si cura del numero nominale di unità di moneta in suo possesso. Piuttosto, la gente vuole possedere contanti con una quantità definita di potere d'acquisto a disposizione. Se il potere d'acquisto per unità di moneta aumenta come risultato di un'aumentata domanda di giacenze monetarie, ogni unità di moneta confrontata con un ordine di prezzi generalmente più bassi per i beni non monetari può servire meglio nel permettere al suo proprietario di proteggersi contro l'incertezza. Dovrebbe essere sufficiente come mio tentativo di fornire una dimostrazione positiva del rendimento unico delle giacenze monetarie come “produttrici di sicurezza” in un mondo incerto. Mi sembra adeguato aggiungere soltanto un breve commento supplementare riguardo l'attuale e senza precedenti grave crisi economica e le conseguenze che le nostre considerazioni teoriche implicano per la sua soluzione. Non dirò niente qui sulla causa della crisi attuale, salvo che la considero un'altra, spettacolare dimostrazione della cosiddetta teoria del ciclo economico austriaca, o di “Mises-Hayek.” In ogni caso, la crisi ha condotto a maggiore incertezza. La gente vuole più sicurezza di fronte ad un futuro considerato molto meno sicuro di prima. Di conseguenza, la loro domanda di contanti aumenta. Con la quantità di moneta data, la maggiore domanda di moneta può essere soddisfatta soltanto spingendo in basso i prezzi dei beni non monetari. Di conseguenza, con il calo del “livello” generale dei prezzi, il potere d'acquisto per unità di moneta aumenta analogamente. Ogni unità di moneta ora produce più sicurezza ed il livello voluto di protezione dall'incertezza è ristabilito. La crisi è finita. La soluzione alla crisi suggerita invece dalla maggior parte degli economisti e degli esperti ed adottata ufficialmente dai governi di tutto il mondo è del tutto diversa. È motivata dalla dottrina qui criticata e fondamentalmente errata secondo la quale la moneta tenuta o aggiunta ai patrimoni è moneta sottratta improduttivamente dalla produzione e dal consumo. Aggiungere alle giacenze monetarie come la gente vuole fare è interpretato così, scorrettamente, come una diminuzione del benessere umano. Di conseguenza, vengono ora intrapresi degli sforzi enormi per aumentare la quantità di spesa. Ma questo si pone come ostacolo davanti ai bisogni e ai desideri del grande pubblico: per proteggersi meglio dall'incertezza che percepisce essere maggiore, i prezzi devono scendere ed il potere d'acquisto della moneta deve aumentare. Tuttavia con un afflusso di moneta supplementare e di recente creazione, i prezzi saranno più alti ed il potere d'acquisto per unità di moneta, al contrario, più basso. Quindi, come risultato della politica monetaria corrente, il ripristino del livello desiderato di protezione dall'incertezza sarà ritardato e la crisi prolungata. ___________________________ Note 1 William H. Hutt, “The Yield from Money Held,” in: Freedom and Free Enterprise: Essays in Honor of Ludwig von Mises, ed. M. Sennholz, Chicago: Van Nostrand, 1956, pp. 196-216. 2 John Maynard Keynes, Teoria generale dell'occupazione, dell'interesse e della moneta, UTET, 2006. 3 Roger Garrison,“Central Banking, Free Banking, and Financial Crises,”Review of Austrian Economics 9, no.2, 1996, p. 117; George Selgin & Lawrence White, “In Defense of Fiduciary Media,”Review of Austrian Economics 9, no. 2, 1996, p. 100/01. 4 Per una critica dettagliata di Keynes vedi Hans-Hermann Hoppe, “Theory of Employment, Money, Interest, and the Capitalist Process: The Misesian Case Against Keynes” ; per una critica dettagliata della dottrina del free banking vedi idem, “How is Fiat Money Possible?”Review of Austrian Economics 7, no. 2, 1994 e idem, “Against Fiduciary Media,” Quarterly Journal of Austrian Economics 1, no.1, 1998. Questi articoli sono raccolti in The Economics and Ethics of Private Property di Hans-Hermann Hoppe, 2nd Edition, Auburn, Al.: Ludwig von Mises Institute, 2006. 5 Ludwig von Mises, Human Action, Chicago: Regnery, 1966, P. 249. 6 Ludwig von Mises, Theory of Money and Credit, Irvington, N.Y.: Foundation for Economic Education, 1971, pp. 32–33. 7 Frank H. Knight, Risk, Uncertainty and Profit, Chicago: University of Chicago Press, 1971; Ludwig von Mises, Azione umana, cap. VI. Vedi inoltre Hans-Hermann Hoppe, “The Limits of Numerical Probability,”Quarterly Journal of Austrian Economics, 10. no. 1, 2007, e idem, “On Certainty and Uncertainty,”Review of Austrian Economics, 10, no.1, 1997 Categoria:C Categoria:Articoli di Hoppe